


2 A.M.

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 好朋友的男朋友
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	2 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

“怎么样？是不是像我说的那样，超可爱的。”高桥瞥那男孩的身影，罢了转回来，夹只烟朝Kenchi乐呵道，眉间略有显摆之意。

Kenchi却被问住了，一个“嗯”字梗在喉间，心怀紊乱在胸腔里，无论如何也应不出来。

就在刚才，高桥生介怂恿地推着那男孩过来Kenchi面前，炫耀式地实现他之前那句“带新交的小男友过来给你看看”。

“这我兄弟Kenchi，打个招呼。”高桥站在背后，还探上前嘬了口脸蛋。

男孩子看起来不过二十出头，被亲得眨眨眼睛，不太好意思，稚嫩且可口，又有些装酷模样，又软得如颗棉花糖。他伸出手，小心且甜地介绍自己：

“Kenchiさん你好，我叫做佐野玲於。”

他笑，左目上扑闪的痣吸引了Kenchi的全部目光。

他颈间蝴蝶饰样的项链折射过光亮，男人微一愣神，身体里有无数蝴蝶扇动翅膀，飞腾扑空，伴随着无比动心。

他被高桥问住了，视线同样望向玲於背影，无话言出，霎时脑海里只剩下一个想法：

如果他能先遇到佐野玲於。

Kenchi平日里很忙，除了工作，还有书、旅行各种爱好填满生活，几乎不曾空出闲暇。但一段时间以来，他浮躁不安，只要不在工作时间，他会反常地应下全部聚会，出现在各种派对。

为了撞上高桥带着玲於的可能性，他想见玲於，每个机会都想抓在手里。

哪怕只是一个随口的招呼，玲於冲他笑，空气里就会甜丝丝的，弥漫开香草冰激凌的味道。

可无可避免的是，Kenchi不止一次亲眼见他们拥抱、亲昵、接吻，有时候玲於就坐在他旁边。甚至于他现在就在两米外，看高桥握住玲於的脚腕，将男孩扯进水里，同浑身浸湿的玲於在泳池里亲热。

玲於那招架不住的模样，让Kenchi嫉妒得发狂。

而他什么也做不了。

Kenchi转身，投入与别人的亲吻里。他这几天认识了一个新的男孩子，叫Leo，读起来和玲於几乎相同。唇舌交融时低念那个名字，闭上眼睛，把他当作玲於。

因为他从来只能叫玲於：“佐野。”

Kenchi觉得他已经该收敛逾线的心和感情，佐野玲於这个人到底是他好朋友的男朋友，Kenchi不能去抢，即使他们分手，Kenchi也无法把玲於争到手。

他又沉淀了些时候，花时间酿了一款新酒——徒花橘——灵感来源于玲於，成果大受好评。就如徒花，只开花而不结果，关于这瓶酒，Kenchi什么都不能说。

而好些日子没见到玲於，他瘦了些，更白了点，头发染成了浅亚麻色，像只馋酒的小猫般一口气喝了好几小杯，舔舔唇眯着眼睛告诉Kenchi：“好好喝。”

那副模样，让Kenchi如最初一样心动不已。

“你别看玲於他玩得还挺开的样子，”高桥又坐过来，Kenchi往卡座旁边移了移，“我居然上周才把他搞上床，可让我好等，啧，小家伙还是第一次，纯情得要命，搞得我都不敢多要。”

任是往常他们也偶尔聊起私密关系，Kenchi并没预料到他会抛来这个话题。他握在酒杯上的手指一僵，难以放松。关于他和玲於两人之间的事，Kenchi一分毫也不想触及。

心下复杂非常，Kenchi胡乱灌起酒来，再不知高桥所云。

“喂喂喂，Kenchi，橘Kenchi，听我说话没？”一只手在他眼前晃悠，Kenchi无耐心地烦躁拍开，“看你这么没兴致，不然老样子？”高桥不在意地来了句。

老样子？Kenchi狐疑地看过去，面带不解。“你有佐野了，”他的语调游移在陈述与疑问之间，“还什么老样子。”叫来新鲜男孩子陪着玩，亦或上床。

高桥看向他，同样面带猜忌。Kenchi眉蹙不平，最后高桥平白无故地笑了声，捻了颗花生米放进嘴里。

十二月初玲於学院的社团年终庆典，Kenchi成了拿着门票的人。玲於还在大学念书，送票过来的时候高桥说没空，Kenchi就接过了手。“工作室刚好那天休息。”他顺口扯了个谎，然后给大家放了假。

学校里气球彩灯亮丽非常，Kenchi捧着他一支一支亲手束的花，好容易从女仆咖啡厅脱身，又差点被cos社拉进去体验。等找到位置坐定，演出已经过半。

但他记熟了节目顺序，在玲於登台十分钟前赶上了时间。

玲於绽放光彩的每一秒Kenchi都铭记在了眼底和记忆，自然，摄影机他也带上了，拍好了全程。舞台上的玲於与任何时候的他都不相同，他自信地展露自我，张扬舞蹈之时，完全不知道自己散发着多灼目的光。

对于为了这两分钟，今天独自忙到下午、晚上还要通宵工作的结果，Kenchi并不后悔。

“演出很棒。”多活了这么些年，到需要好好语言表达的时候，Kenchi搜肠刮肚，只能找到无关紧要的话说。

他递过花，不想看到玲於发现只有自己时眼底的微微失落掠过。“礼物。”再添上一个礼品袋，路灯下玲於脸上柔软的线条令Kenchi心生亲吻的冲动。

“谢谢Kenchiさん。”小孩扬着满面笑意，毫不知晓遮掩生动，飘下的细雪沾上他的发丝和睫毛，再为悸动加力。Kenchi若此时再不从玲於脸庞扯开视线，他害怕自己会真的情动难持，“Kenchiさん等下有安排吗？”

“回去加班。”Kenchi给他一瓶咖啡和仍有余热的红豆稠鱼烧。

玲於咬下一大口，鼓起脸蛋满足地咀嚼。“还要加班啊，好辛苦，”他嘟囔不清，但Kenchi听得十分仔细，“说起来我还蛮好奇Kenchiさん的工作室噢。”他笑了两声，跑两步到Kenchi之前，对男人歪歪脑袋。

“带我去看看吧，Kenchiさん。”

Kenchi如何能够拒绝。

工作室里里外外，Kenchi带着玲於走了个遍，从酿酒厂里出来，小孩重新开始戴他那一整套乒乒乓乓的金银首饰。“还是觉得…好神奇！”玲於直呼。

“没想到你会对这些过程感兴趣。”Kenchi洗过手，再抬头一看，玲於姿势别扭，表情也呲牙咧嘴。视线一对上，玲於哭丧着脸。

“项链缠住了，Kenchiさん…”拖长的尾音里，明显卷着软糯的请求，“帮我一下下。”而Kenchi自是求不得。

他快步上前，接过玲於脖后这一“烂摊子”，无奈笑起来，也不明白小孩怎么能把头发衣服项链一并缠在了一起。Kenchi并不算得细心入微的人，但他努力放轻动作，一点一点替玲於解开。

需要看清楚极小之处，不知不觉中他凑得很近，隐隐约约中，闻到属于玲於的气味。“呼，好了。”Kenchi舒了口气，玲於突然缩缩脖子。

“好痒。”他转头笑道。

只用几厘米，Kenchi就能吻到实体，纯白毛衣包裹住的鲜活温度，玫瑰绯色的殷红双唇。

Kenchi从未如此渴求过一人。

吃了餐外卖，玲於在他的办公室这里瞧瞧那里翻翻。他没说离开，Kenchi更不会主动提及。凭玲於高兴，他在这里过夜也都不是不行。反正，老板是Kenchi。

“要是以后找不到工作，Kenchiさん让我过来这里打工嘛。”玲於乐呵呵地讲。

“你要愿意过来也可以啊，正缺人手呢。”从一堆文件里抬起头来，Kenchi透过镜片看向不远处的男孩。

玲於吐吐舌头。“生介さん都没带我去过他工作的地方，虽然我倒是不介意…其实有一点，就那么一点。”他抱着抱枕，自顾自念念有词。

Kenchi瞬间敛起了笑意。

“呐，Kenchiさん，生介さん有没有跟你说过关于我的什么啊？比如我有没有哪里做得不好了，他不喜欢我哪里什么的，有吗有吗？”

在Kenchi眼里，玲於的全部他都乐于接纳。

但高桥口中，幼稚任性、黏人难搞。

“感觉最近和生介さん之间有点不对劲了…”玲於喃喃，“我第一次和男人谈恋爱，很多事也不太明白，好像总是惹生介さん不太高兴。”

Kenchi动了动唇，他不想再听，也什么都没再说。赶在雪下大之前，他给玲於叫了车回家。

看见他送出的礼物戴在玲於身上，Kenchi无法否认他很高兴。蝴蝶样镂蔷薇花的银木制耳钉，是Kenchi设计后雕刻成型的，数十个深夜，完成了两只，送出了一只。

在玲於左耳，与他自然发红的肌肤相亲，很是漂亮动人。

如果能吻上一吻，唇上会采到温柔的暖春。哪怕如今是白色季节。

可玲於戴着那只耳饰，却和高桥在酒吧外的街上吵了架。小孩红着眼睛和鼻子，倔强地独自离开了。

Kenchi借口回工作室，跟着孤零零的玲於，等他家的楼层亮起灯才放心回去。能够趁虚而入的此类想法，Kenchi想过许多次。而到下次，高桥身边仍跟着软暖的小孩，笑起来冰雪尽可融化。

没人和Kenchi单独过圣诞期，他大白天的在街上瞎转，撞上出来买礼物的玲於。给买了热可可章鱼烧和面包，一起在街边坐了坐。

“其实每次出去都是Kenchiさん在照顾我呢。”玲於看着来往行人，咬着面包说到。

Kenchi皱眉，发觉他像是知道了些什么。“Kenchiさん拿过什么东西给我，对我说过什么话。每一次，我都记下来了。”拿着面包的手垂在膝上，玲於朝Kenchi侧了侧身体，却没看向他。

圣诞颂歌欢快地跳跃在街头每处，孩子们的玩笑声传得很远。他们两人旁边便伫着一棵装饰华丽的杉树，零零满满挂了整枝桠的铃铛玩偶。玲於抿抿唇，但没有抿掉唇上糖霜。

“Kenchiさん，其实我不是傻瓜，我-”

“不要说！”男人打断他，打翻了放在手边的咖啡。苦涩的醇香味飞快蔓开，Kenchi来不及阻止，慌乱地站起身，“别说了，你别说了。”

“我不想听。”Kenchi留下这一句，仓促转身。

年底几乎每天都有聚会，玲於偶尔来，偶尔不来，高桥身边却没缺过人。玲於出现时似乎一次比一次低落，Kenchi一天一天往心里忍下。

直到跨年那一天，Kenchi早早推了其他局，赴了高桥组的那个。他心内窝着闷烧中火，极想发泄，尤是上次他撇下玲於落荒而逃。

不过只是听一句拒绝，他竟连这也承受不住。

Kenchi唾弃着自己这窝囊包袱，在酒吧半巷边气边抽完第二支烟时，高桥发现了他。“你这儿呢，良平他们还找你来着。”他顺势也站过来点烟，“借个火。”

“最近看你不怎么高兴，怎么，有烦心事啊。”高桥一提，Kenchi顿时觉得索然无味起来。

“没什么。”他淡淡道，直起倚在墙上的身体，就欲离开。

“我说，”高桥搭上他的肩膀，“玲於那小孩儿还真单纯，玩玩他都不知道。”他随口说着，不屑一顾。

Kenchi一顿，肩膀僵直。“认真起来还真让人烦。”高桥得寸进尺道，“你看看，电话打个不停，”他晃晃手机屏幕，有来自玲於十个以上的未接来电。

“不过就是玩他一下-”

Kenchi再没多想，握在口袋里的拳头一挥就打了过去，他猛地将高桥撞上了墙壁，胳膊直摁在他脖颈。

“我告诉你，高桥，你如果不想好好对他，就离他远点。”他阴沉着面孔，语气迫得骇人，却平静得压抑。

“你疯了吧橘Kenchi？不说我，你自己玩过多少人你心里清楚，”高桥难以置信地摸了摸出血的唇角，“为了那么个小东西和我动手？！”

Kenchi没做任何反应，他确实和很多人玩过，但他从来不碰感情。

“噢…我懂了，”高桥瘆人地笑出来，“你看上那小东西了。我说怎么你平时清清淡淡又禁欲，最近和大家跑这么勤，怪不得你这么照顾玲於呢。”

“怎么？想和我一起玩他？”

高桥理所应当的态度令Kenchi恼怒无比。“你他妈住口。”他一字一字艰难说到，“我和你不一样，我从来不是谁都想玩玩看。”

“我也告诉你，”高桥推开他，整整衣领，“就算我只是玩他，他也是我的人，我只要哄哄，玲於还会跟在我旁边团团转，你难道以为他会喜欢你吗？白痴。”

“我用过的东西，你也不嫌脏？”

Kenchi的拳头举起来，高桥仰起脸。“橘Kenchi，你想清楚，你不嫌脏你就随便去用，我玩玩的东西我何尝在乎过，但是你这一拳下来，我们这么多年的交情可就灰飞烟灭了。你真要为那么个到处找得到的小玩意和我动手？”

多年交情，多么不值一提。他越贬低玲於，玲於在Kenchi眼里越是值得珍惜。于是Kenchi挥下拳头，和高桥扭打在了一处。

他们是被其他朋友拉开的，Kenchi连骂骂咧咧也懒得费力气，只是淬了口血，捡起屏幕压碎的手机离开了此处。

实话实说，他想去找玲於，但他也不知该往哪里去。糟糕的就是，他有数十个和高桥打架的缘由，却没有任何理由主动联系玲於。

世界满布着挥别旧年迎来新年的热闹气氛，在其中Kenchi却一身戾气。原本长得就严肃，不放松神情再紧锁眉头的模样，让人在路上也要绕他两米而行。

他走到脚也痛的时候，转回了工作室。倒数的新年钟声距离此刻亦过去两小时，烟花欢呼已泯灭，冷清的凌晨一如所有未归家的夜晚。从来都没什么尽然不同。除了——

锁上的工作室门前，坐了一只令Kenchi意想不到的小家伙。

Kenchi脸上血污淤痕未清，颇有些凶神恶煞的味道。玲於看见他，一个清醒地站起来，膝盖上的东西散落一地。而男人只是路过他身边，摁下门上密码，瞬时室内灯光通明，暖气也开始运行。

玲於不知所措地，又坐了回去。

而Kenchi停在门口良久，收回了握在手把上的动作，退向玲於跟前。

他蹲下来，一手替玲於整理掉下的东西。“你怎么会在这里？”他温起冷下的语调，到底不舍得再伤害到玲於，不管以任何方式。Kenchi抬眼看玲於等得困乏无力的神色，笑叹了一声。

玲於迫切地张张口，可又闭上。

“你如果不给我个合适的理由，佐野，你知道我会误会你的来意。”撑在膝盖上的左臂不由得一阵后疼，Kenchi甩甩它，换上了右手。

“其实我一直都知道，生介さん想和我分手好久了，我也知道...”玲於带着迟疑，最重要的话他却说不出口。他看着望向自己的男人，无法准确定位他们该处的位置。

Kenchi的目光仅仅是在玲於脸上静静流转着，不携带重量。

“伤口痛吗？”玲於想起什么似的去翻他的随身物品，他一急，又全然打乱了Kenchi刚刚整理的成果，“我带了-我带了创口贴和消毒水纱布什么的，你要不要用？”

他一股脑把七七八八全塞入Kenchi手里，顿时又耷拉下肩膀泄了气。玲於抠着手指头，想说句对不起，但男人却比他先开了口。

“没事的，没关系，我一点问题也没有。”

Kenchi扬唇笑到。玲於的心意他明白了，而不管他要说出如何拒绝的话语，Kenchi都准备像个成熟大人一样接受。

但玲於揪眉抿唇，有些负气地伸手去碰他眼角开裂凝血的地方，Kenchi立刻呲牙吸了口冷气。

“这就叫没事没关系吗？”玲於质问。

他一下子就被拉入怀抱里。Kenchi像只大狗狗一般倾身讨好贴近，手臂收紧。

相顾无言，只剩下陌生的、又倍感熟悉的温度，互相体尝。几分钟过去，Kenchi没动，而玲於刚伸指轻攥住他的衣服，就又被拉开。

Kenchi的脸上带着伤，但他启声却是:

“我想好好照顾你。”

“我不会让别人再欺负你，会把你放在心里最重要的地方，佐野，从第一面起我就喜欢了你。”

玲於讶于Kenchi的直接，可他直发颤的心口和手皆暴露着，他并非不在意。和高桥在一起的日子不是只有开心，大多数热切后来临的冷淡中，Kenchi对他，像潺潺一股温流，柔情得无可救药。

只使人发软，发热，哪里给人余力抵挡。

他的心架在天平中间，潜移暗化地偏向了另一边。

“你明白的，所以才来找我，对吗？”Kenchi仍在等他的回答，玲於吸了吸鼻子，“玲於。”他唤。

“你愿不愿意和我在一起，试一试？”

而下一秒Kenchi却立即爆出一句脏话来。“天知道我想这么叫你多久了，玲於，玲於，玲於。”他一连喊了三次，每一次都使他眼中如获至宝的珍惜颜色再浓重两分。

“快回答我，玲於。”Kenchi蹲得实在有些腿麻。

玲於被他逗笑了，他捂住脸，笑个不停。Kenchi爱怜地凝着他，什么话也再找不到。玲於在他眼里是开心的，他已很满足。

“我买了好多东西过来，想和你一起跨年。”玲於笑够了，有些苦恼、略带不好意思地讲到，“虽然刚刚我一个人在这里倒数，虽然现在已经是新年了。”

“好，”玲於站起来，东西再次乱在一地，“Kenchiさん，我们一起…试一试。”他应下来，面上再不见阴郁愁容，而是笼罩整片天空的晴朗星幕。

“真的？”Kenchi忙直起身，却因为蹲太久，腿一软一个踉跄，半摔在玲於身上。男人半撑着身体，可不愿意放开怀里的人。

“真的。”玲於被逼在狭小的空间里，小声回应。

Kenchi借着身高差朝怀中看下去，玲於也望上来，他左目上的痣扑闪，像Kenchi心上命中的星，再无熄影。


End file.
